The Gypsy King and The Silent Jester
by JetCycle
Summary: This here is Version 2. All Ima say is its going to have some things from the first version but there are changes! one-sided Frolloxoc, Clopinxoc.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone JetCycle here! Welcome to the Version 2 of The Gypsy King and The Silent Jester!. Quick Disclaimer I don't own anything from Hunchback of Notre Dame as Disney does. I only own Devetrix. I will try to get updates out on either Friday's or Saturday's as they are my day off from work, only expection is July 28-29 cause I'm gonna be tired from AI(Anime Iowa). Anyways Enjoy the new version!

Prologue:

2013, Town Theater,

A College Drama Department was putting on a play for the Disney movie, The Hunchback of Notre Dame. The town theater they were at had a few boards that were rotting but the town couldn't locate them, but back to the play. The scene the students were at was where Phoebus, ex-captain of Frollo's guard, and Quasimodo, the Hunchback bellringer, meets the Court of Miracles in the old catacombs underneath Notre Dame.

"Is this the Court of Miracles?"

"Off hand I say it's more like the Court of Ankle Deep Sewage. We must be in the old catacombs."

As the two pass some skeletons, Phoebus states,

"Cheerful place, heh, makes you want to get out more huh Quasi?"

"Not me, I just want to warn Esmeralda and get back to the bell tower before I get in any more trouble."

"Speaking of trouble, we should of run into some by now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know a guard a trap or a-"

At that moment the torch they were using went out. Phoebus groaned in annoyance,

"An ambush."

All of a sudden multiply torches were lit and revealed that Phoebus and Quasimodo were indeed ambushed by gypsies dressed as skeletons. The gypsies tied the two and forced them to their knees. It was then the Gypsy King, Clopin Trouillefou, approached the group. What surprised the audience was that the actor who play Clopin was an actress.

The actress name was Devetrix, or Trixie to those who knew her. Trixie's haid was a soft, light brown that was long and straight. Her eyes were a light blue and though her facial features were soft, she was able to play Clopin well.

"Well well well, what have we here?"

A couple of gypsies answered as they took their masks off,

"Spies!"

"Intruders!"

Phoebus and Quasimodo both tried to say something but were gagged when they did.

"We're not spi-"

"You've got to lis-"

Trixie came up and got in their faces while pointing at them.

"Don't interrupt me."

With that said she jumped back and drew two unlit candle sticks. One lit up as she said her lines, she lit the other one.

"You were very clever to have found our hide away, unfortunately you won't live to tell the tale."

She withdrew as the gypsies begun to sing,

Maybe you've heard of a terrible place

Where the scoundrels of Paris

Collect in a lair

Trixie appeared behind Phoebus and Quasimodo with a skull in each hand shaking them as she sang her lines,

Maybe you heard of that

Mythical Place called the

Court of Miracles

She then popped her head between the two and said,

"Hello your there!"

Everyone then heard a crack and looked around. Trixie went to take a step when the boards under her gave way causing her to scream before getting cut off as she hit her head on one of the broken boards remaining portion. Everything went black as she landed on the floor beneath the stage.

There's the new prologue everyone chapter 1 should be out next Friday or Saturday. Hoped you enjoyed in and don't forget to R&R. JetCycle out!


	2. Chapter 1

Alleyway in Notre Dame,

Trixie POV

I groaned as I grabbed my head wandering what happened. Deciding to get up, I wandered to the entrance of the alley and looked around. Shocked I did a double take and mumbled,

"How did I get in Paris?"

"The same way the rest of your kind always gets in, by deceiving those around you. Arrest her."

I spun around and started backing up when I saw Frollo and two of his guards. Just as the guards reached me, I dodged away from them and took off running for Notre Dame.

"After her you fools!"

Time Skip

Steps of Notre Dame,

I dodged another arrow as I was reaching the stairs leading to Notre Dame. As I neared them I hear the twang of a now followed by another. Quickly, I dodged the first but I didn't move in time to dodge the second causing it to pierce my right shoulder. Screaming, I twisted so I landed on my left shoulder. I grasped my right arm breathing heavily, I looked up when a shadow loomed over me. Growing as I glared at Frollo,

"Frollo, you will pay for the harm you cause everyone."

He just sneered at me and as my vision blurred he left. Just before I blacked out I saw a blurry figure of purple and yellow come rushing to me. With what little strength I had I very weakly said,

"Help me."

Whelp there's chapter 1 and I hope you can all guess who that purple and yellow blur was. Enjoy!


End file.
